the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Kubinashi
"Everyone can have a number one enemy can duel...is me!" -'Joe to the Evil Duelists' Joe is one of the main Protagonists and villain protector in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. A Weapon Ninja Centurion of the new arc who is young Dueltainer boy was a son of Kino and Kubinashi who the new generation of Dueling family with a kind spirit and well hearted over every communication towards Kaijudo creatures since Fire has taking blame of their misery. but so which on He want to be a best and strongest duelist around on Kaijudo City by facing a tough Kaijudo Duelists, Joe is the Leader of Team JoJoe Twins so on He is very good artist on drawing creatures like his uncle was when likely Joe's age. far in much He begin to create was own cards by what civilization, creature, race, power and abilities has been use in order win a duel against other duelists at the Temple But Manny, Hagoromo, Duel Masters, Senseis, Teachers and other duelists are impressed with him and his dueling massive skills. after the duel Joe was being offended by some duelist said to him there no such thing as Generic monsters or creatures and He was very upset with the fact it true about the Generic not real cards. ??? ??? Relationships Hercules Lillie Alexis Joe has a ideal relationship with her in the classroom it apparently true. as so Alexis always there for him in good condition of being a kind hearted friend She was going to be. Eventually until Rapp and Esdeath try get Joe's attention on to district her and Intress but others was well Unfortunately Alexis refuses to let everyone or a grown female duelist on hurting Joe for any bad conditions in issues they planning which so is Fire civilization upon their ruthless behavior that they done over since 2005 and now. She is outgoing and corrected person who tell good advice to him Jaden Jolly Dryoid When all started Joe frist day of school, He was a rookie from the Time before Joe met his creative powerful buddy monster ever been created Jolly Dryoid, and basically normally between them. Joe is has a good heart of changing the world around from its evilness of the World on living it own freedom by defeating his enemies with their true strength and courage But course as assuming Jolly Dryoid want to reunite with his Dryoid Family to fight who has caused it to being corrupted and hate the Dueling Family long cost of possible that Joe and Jolly Dryoid has a such good friendship by going to train and travel different worlds together when They after first met. Kira Kukui ??? ??? ??? Torracat Zane Chazz Midnight Lord Breaker Alice Slade Momo Bopp Mount Lady Speactra Phantom Team Skull Grunts Maxie Archie ??? Quotes "I may not be a Villain Killer but I am...an Villain Protector" "Sorry to tell you this. But you made a Saddest mistake" -to The Onceler "Sorry. War is ready booked" -to Lord Skycrusher "Like I said before. When You made friends with a ememy and that enemy becomes your friend" "Oh Great a Dueling Family hater is here" "Ok. Hitting your own sibling is kinda a bad habit for you Jillian" -to Jillian on defending Sharlene during his tag team duel with Kira against Leon and her "It your sister always angry with you When she mad look like that" -to Sharlene about her sister Jillian "Sharlene can talk to everyone She's wants but you...You're a real problem" -to Jillian "I'm Master of Disguise I know what I doing" "Generic are Kaiju Realm's future. Fire not" "It Game Over for you Archie!" -to Archie "That It! I going to purity you and break that Stone you holding!" -to Wallflower "Everyone can have a number one enemy can duel...is me!" "I wanna help everybody and You trying to ruining it for everyone!" "Destorying and Killing not in my books and it maybe in yours!" "It's over Faba!" -to Faba "Villains Families loves their Kids and You ruin it for them!" "You sure you not gonna come with me and my Family to a Adventure" -to Courtney "When Rivals duel you Rivals can will come to adventure with Team Jojoe Twins" "My Adventure is just a beginning" Gallery Dm-ep51-cap-00224.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00044.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00009.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00006.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00138.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00129.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00124.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00123.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00116.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00109.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00082.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00053.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00015.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00134.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00142.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00132.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00078.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00079.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00182.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00016.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00012.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team JoJoe Twins Members Category:Rank D Duelists Category:Generic Duelists Category:Villain Protectors Category:Rage Duelists Category:Genesis Duelists Category:Affiliation Leaders Category:Joker World Users Category:Dryoid Legionnaires Users Category:Legend World Users Category:Villain Changers Category:Dragon World Users Category:Darkness Dragon World Users Category:Star Dragon World Users Category:Katana World Users Category:Dungeon World Users Category:Ancient World Users Category:Danger World Users Category:Magic World Users Category:Hero World Users Category:Kubinashis Family Members Category:Trainers